


Reibung

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/No Comfort, John's POV, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ist hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Frau und dem Mann, den er liebt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reibung

Mein Leben ist eine Lüge.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich aus den Zwängen meines Alltags befreie und zu dir gehe, flüchte ich aus der Verantwortung, die ich mir selbst auferlegt habe. Aus dem Leben, das ich mir bis vor wenigen Monaten so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte.

Bis zu den Lügen, die unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche traten, blutdurchtränkt. Als die Kugel dich durchbohrte, zerbrach etwas in mir. Ich konnte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Wie oft kann ein Herz brechen, bevor es nicht mehr zu kitten ist? Die Liebe zu meiner Frau in Frage gestellt, realisierte ich, dass ein Leben ohne dich keine Option darstellte.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Abende es her ist, als ich das erste Mal vor deiner Tür, die einst unsere gewesen war, gestanden habe. Zerzaust vom Ostwind, das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren. Du hast mich angestarrt, als wäre ich einem Roman entsprungen oder einem Traum. Konntest nicht fassen, dass ich es tatsächlich war, der vor dir stand.

Noch bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte, wusstest du schon, warum ich da war. Die Hand an meinem Kragen hast du mich an dich gezogen, umarmt und dich festgekrallt wie ein Ertrinkender. Überrascht von der Gewalt deiner Reaktion, klammerte ich mich an dich, vergrub mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge.

In dem Augenblick bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, spürte ich deinen Atem stocken. Der erste Kuss war unsicher, scheu und von solch einer tiefen Verzweiflung geprägt, dass ich einen Herzschlag annehmen musste, hier und jetzt zu zerbrechen. Ich spürte dein Zittern. Nicht an so viel Nähe gewöhnt, stürzte eine endlose Anzahl neuer Eindrücke über dich herein, überreizte deine Nerven.

Dich zu küssen fühlte sich gleichzeitig fremd und seltsam vertraut an. Selbstverständlich und natürlich, als hätte es immer so und nicht anders sein sollen. Elektrische Impulse tanzten über meine Nerven, entflammten mich. Adrenalin rauschte durch meine Adern, fachte mein so lang zurückgehaltenes Verlangen nach dir an. Du hattest mich gegen die Tür gedrückt, nicht bereit auch nur einen Millimeter von mir zu weichen, während meine Zunge Kontakt mit deiner suchte. Der sehnsüchtige Laut, den du von dir gabst, als ich deine Lippen zwischen meine saugte, hallte in mir wider.

Meine Hände glitten unablässig über deinen Rücken, deinen Nacken, fuhren in diese wunderbaren, seidenen Locken. Wie lange ich das schon tun wollte, wollte mir nicht einfallen. Du schienst deine Hände nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie wollten zu viel gleichzeitig. Streicheln, greifen, festhalten. Sie zerrten unkoordiniert an meinem Pullover, fanden schließlich den Weg unter mein T-Shirt auf meine Haut. Ich erschauerte bei der Berührung. Nie wieder wollte ich dieses Gefühl missen!

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an dein Grinsen, als das Klacken des zu Boden gefallenen Knopfes im Zwielicht des Zimmers die Stille durchbrach. Zwischen Küssen murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung, zog gleichzeitig den Stoff von deinen Schultern. Auf dem Sofa stützte ich mich über dir ab, fuhr mit der Zunge über deinen Hals, dein Schlüsselbein, saugte mich immer wieder an deiner Haut fest. Mit beiden Händen bist du durch mein Haar gefahren, hast mir in den Nacken gegriffen und mich hochgezogen in einen hungrigen Kuss. Dein kantiger Körper unter mir streckte sich, sehnsüchtig jedem Berührungspunkt nachspürend. Dein Hüftknochen bohrte sich ungewohnt in meine Haut. Noch ungewohnter jedoch war es, deine Erektion zu spüren, die du begierig gegen mich gepresst hattest.

Immer und immer wieder fanden wir uns zu einem Kuss, streichelten über Stoffe und entblößte Haut als wollten wir all die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Es gelang mir nicht, die Traurigkeit vollkommen auszublenden. Sie schwamm gleichauf mit der Freude, dich in meinen Armen zu halten. Aber Ambivalenz war schon immer unser Istzustand...

Die Kraft, mit der du mich an dich gezogen hast, hat mich überrascht. Als hättest du gewollt, dass wir miteinander verschmelzen, eins werden. Nicht bereit, mich wieder gehen zu lassen.

Aber das war... ist... nicht unsere Realität.

Ich bin zurückgegangen zu meiner Familie. Meinen Verpflichtungen. Meinen Lügen. Mary wusste es in dem Moment als ich durch die Tür trat. Es brauchte keine Worte zwischen uns. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es bereits vor mir gewusst. Sie hatte mich nur schweigend angesehen. Mein Herz gehörte nicht mehr ihr. Mein Wort, ja, das gehörte ihr und sie wusste, dass ich es nicht brechen würde.

Daher nickte sie nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Ließ mich zurück mit der Schuld und dem Verlangen, dich wiederzusehen.

Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft zu entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch ist.

 

+++


End file.
